


nightmare

by rians_world



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Uchiha Izuna Lives, YEAH! THIS BITCH IS ALL OVER THE PLACE! I SAID WHAT I SAID!, i feel like i have to tag that... because i always have long winded descriptions of blood derftg, i mean they arent really a rarepair but they arent super popular ig?, lets go rarepair hell!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rians_world/pseuds/rians_world
Summary: “Fuck, fuck, Izuna I-“ he couldn’t grab onto his thoughts, they slid from him as despair clawed at his mind. “I’ve killed you,” tears were beginning to well in his eyes as blood coated his hands, that horrible warmth seeping into his skin.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> i love tobiizu so much babey! bro the angst! the yearning! we cry!! i wrote this in like... 2 hours so take from it what you will drftgyhuj   
> title from Nightmare by B1A4

Izuna’s eyes, Tobirama noted, always lit up with unrivaled mischief when their swords clashed in a shower of sparks, metal cutting together with an echoing ring. 

Even though they had long since practiced the ways of keeping emotions clear of their face, Izuna could never quite keep everything from Tobirama, and nor did he want to, Tobirama knew. 

Their dance, long practiced and ingrained deep in their bones always brought light to the Uchiha’s eyes and made Tobirama’s heart beat faster and warm his every limb. 

He wanted to smile, watch his lover light up ever more at the sight of it, pull him close and breathe him in, and feel his warmth with every touch. 

Blood, Tobirama found, was terribly, horribly, sickeningly, warm as well. 

The light in Izuna’s eyes faltered, and they blew wide as red warmth splashed between them, and Izuna began to fall. 

Tobirama dropped his sword and crashed to the ground at the same moment, reaching for Izuna’s shoulders and holding his lover up against him. One of his hands dropped to the wound his sword had cut, and his fingers flooded with blood, the slick quality of it stomach-turning. 

“Izuna,” he whispered disbelievingly. 

Izuna coughed, blood already beginning to drip from his open mouth. “My fault, wasn’t- wasn’t paying attention, my love.” 

Tobirama’s hands spasmed and clenched at the man before him, drawing a rough wheeze from him as his fingers dug into his wound. 

He coaxed healing chakra into his palm and pushed it into Izuna’s torn skin, but already he could sense his subpar healing knowledge would not be any help to his lover. 

“Fuck, fuck, Izuna I-“ he couldn’t grab onto his thoughts, they slid from him as despair clawed at his mind. “I’ve killed you,” tears were beginning to well in his eyes as blood coated his hands, that horrible warmth seeping into his skin. 

Izuna smiled, his teeth blood-stained and gleaming in the afternoon sun, “I thought I’d be the one to kill you in the end. I’m glad it was you. I wouldn’t trust anyone other to bring me down.” 

Tobirama pressed harder on his wound and felt his heart split in two.

“Anija!” he cried, his voice breaking, composure slipping, his mask dissolving completely. 

Hashirama appeared at his side, his eyes and hands falling to check his brother for injuries, only to draw up short. 

Tobirama whirled on him, his eyes streaming, “Heal him, Anija! You have to,” he begged, not caring to watch Hashirama’s eyes widen in disbelief.

His head snapped back to his fallen lover at the sound of his wheezing breath. 

“I- I’m glad it was you. Tell me- tell me-“ Izuna coughed again, blood spraying from his lips and against Tobirama’s face. “Tell me you know that, please,” his voice was but a breath, torn out of him as he tried to keep upright. 

“Don’t say that, don’t say that,” Tobirama begged, clinging to Izuna’s face as Hashirama knelt beside them and laid his glowing hands to Izuna’s side. 

“Tobirama,” Izuna whispered, his eyes trying to trace his face frantically, his nails digging into Tobirama’s shoulders. 

“I’m right here. I’m right here, so please don’t leave me,” Tobirama felt so young in this moment, not at all the years’ war had made him. 

“Izuna!” Madara’s voice echoed across the battlefield as he descended upon them. 

Neither man paid him any mind, Tobirama would sooner die himself than take his eyes from his lover’s waxen face. 

“Would you- would you have married me? Made me- me an honest man?” his mouth was dripping red from both corners, his eyes were unfocused and bouncing from Tobirama’s face to his hands clenching the Senju’s shoulders. 

“Yes, yes, I want you more than anything. You mean everything to me,” Tobirama whispered, his words hoarse with pain and anguish. 

Izuna’s smile pulled something loose in this chest and Tobirama began to cry in earnest, using his thumbs to wipe the blood from his lover’s mouth. 

“That’s one way to end the war,” Izuna whispered, grinning still. 

“Please, don’t joke when I’ve killed you, Beloved,” Tobirama kissed Izuna’s bloodstained mouth and cried harder at the taste. 

Izuna pet at his face, drawing him closer so they shared every breath he managed to pull in. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just hate to see you so broken, my love.” 

“That’s what happens when someone who lives in the very marrow of you dies,” Tobirama spoke these words into Izuna’s skin, his lips pressed to Izuna’s cheek. 

“Not- not yet,” he whispered into Tobirama’s ear, his weight coming down on Tobirama as he began to tire. 

“Izuna, Izuna stay awake. Don’t- don’t close your eyes,” Tobirama pulled back to watch his lover’s face, the bloodless quality of his skin making him shake. 

“Anija?” he begged without taking his eyes off Izuna’s slackening face. 

“I’m trying Tobirama, but he’s- he’s lost so much blood and I cant see where it’s coming from,” Hashirama whispered, his words tense and clipped with exertion. 

Tobirama worked to place Izuna on the ground, pillowing his lover’s head in his lap as he helped Hashirama get better access to Izuna’s wound. He ignored the furious anguish Madara projected as he sat by Hashirama’s side. 

Izuna’s eyes fluttered open at the movement and he stared up at Tobirama with a terrible smile in place. He looked resigned to his fate, tired and weighed down. The light Tobirama so loved had been all but extinguished from his lover’s eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Izuna sighed, his arms reaching up and dragging over the edge of Tobirama’s face. 

Tobirama leaned down into his grasp and pressed his forehead to Izuna’s. “Then don’t leave me,” his words cracked and frayed at the edges and his tears splashed against Izuna’s head. 

“Do you- do you remember the lake?” Izuna slurred, his words rushing together in his bloodloss. 

“Yes, of course, I do,” Tobirama closed his eyes at the memory. 

“Tell me again. I wan- I want to hear it again,” Izuna breathed. 

“I love you, I love you, please don’t- Izuna please,” he choked on his words as they stumbled over one another and crashed together in a rush. “I want you with me always, I never want you’re touch gone from my skin, please, you are everything,” Tobirama couldn’t breathe, he shook as he spoke the words, tears cutting down his cheeks and dampening Izuna’s hair. He could feel Izuna’s own tears pool in his hands cupping either side of Izuna’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Izuna- please. We- we should have never done this, it never made any sense, and now- now I’ve killed you,” Tobirama cried. 

“Tobirama. Tobi- don’t. I-“ Izuna clawed at Tobirama’s face ineffectively and whined pitifully when it made no difference. Tobirama raised his head and looked at Izuna in the eyes, watching tears race down the sides of his face. “Kiss me, please,” Izuna begged, his face crumpled in pain. 

Izuna tasted like blood and tears, and Tobirama savored every breath his lover caught against his lips. 

When they parted, Tobirama pulling away just enough so he could look at Izuna’s eyes, his lover’s cheeks were pink with blood. He jolted, his eyes snapping to his brother and finding Hashirama smiling at him tiredly as he leaned against Madara. 

“He’s going to need more than just this, but I patched him up the best I could and got his blood recirculating,” Hashirama said, his eyes flickering between the two men with unabashed interest now that the threat of death had passed. 

Tobirama dragged his eyes back to Izuna and found he could see that spark, Izuna’s light flickering in his lover’s eyes once more. 

Izuna tangled his fingers in Tobirama’s hair and smiled at him, a small tired smile that spoke of his exhaustion and need for rest. “Still prepared to marry me now that I’m not dead, my love?” he croaked, his voice rough from near death. 

Tobirama kissed him softly, on his lips, on his nose, on his cheeks and forehead. He brushed his thumbs over Izuna’s cheeks and soaked in the warmth of his flush. 

“Yes. And I’m not leaving your side ever again,” Tobirama said, watching Izuna smile wider and close his eyes with a hum of appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos keep me alive, ily!!   
> might write a prequel to this (them meeting and how their relationship got to this point, etc.) but don't hold me to it edrftgyhuj


End file.
